1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and its related assemblage, and more particularly to a retaining ring for confining a shaft of a motor to prevent the shaft from being displaced in a direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor is widely used in many field such as CD-ROM or DC motor. In general, a shaft of motor is confined by a retaining ring to prevent the shaft from being displaced in an axial direction. FIG. 1A is a sectional view of the traditional assemblage for confining a shaft of the motor. The assemblage includes a bushing 12, a bearing 11, a shaft 10, and a retaining ring 13. A bushing cover 15 with an external screw thread is disposed in the bottom of bushing 12. The bushing 12 is used to accommodate therein the bearing 11, the shaft 10, and the retaining ring 13. A washer 14 supporting the shaft 10 is disposed on the [bottom of] bushing cover 15. FIG. 1B is a top view of the retaining ring 13 which is an annular plate structure having a gap 131. Because the retaining ring 13 has the gap 131 and a flexibility, the retaining ring 13 must be opened by an external force, thereby an end 103 of the shaft 10 will pass through a hollow portion of the retaining ring 13 and a recess 101 of the shaft 10 will be confined by the retaining ring 13 while the end 102 passes through the hollow portion. The shaft 10 is tightly fastened by the retaining ring 13.
However, such a retaining ring still brings about the inconvenience of the assembling process and thus it is desired to modify the design of the retaining ring. The altitude of the shaft is adjusted by the bushing cover 15. If the bushing cover is not closed hermetically, leakage of the lubricant will happen. Furthermore, the altitude of the shaft cannot be easily controlled.
Therefore, the present invention provides a practical device and its relative assemblage for obviating the disadvantages of the prior art as described above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a practical locking device and its relative assemblage for confining an object to prevent the object from being displaced in a direct.
According to the present invention, a locking device for confining the object having an end having a recess having a defining surface to prevent the object from being displaced in a direction, is a geometrically closed-loop body having a hollow portion, and has a flexibility that upon being applied with an external, the object will pass through the hollow portion free from contact with the object and in the end will thus be confined by the locking device while the force disappears.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the hollow portion has a defining periphery including at least one convex zone spaced from the defining surface of the recess with a first distance while the object is locked by the locking device, and at least one concave zone spaced from the defining surface of the recess with a second distance while the object is locked by the locking device. The first distance is shorter than the second distance. Preferably, the number of the convex zone is two or three.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the object is an elongate body having the end and the elongate body is a shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the direction is an axial direction of the shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the end of the object is suitably curved so as to pass through said hollow portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the geometrically closed-loop body is a plate structure which is a retaining ring.
In addition, the present invention also provides a locking assemblage which includes an object having an end having a recess having a defining surface, a locking device confining the end of the object, and an integral holder accommodating therein the locking device and the end of the object.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the integral holder includes a holding body having a first chamber and a second chamber, the first chamber accommodating the end of the object, the second chamber accommodating the locking device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first chamber and second chamber communicate with each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first chamber has a closed end and the second chamber has an open end.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the recess is an annular groove around the end of a shaft.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a locking assemblage includes an object having an end having a recess therein, a locking device for confining an object having an end having a recess having a defining surface to prevent said object from being displaced in a direction, and a holder accommodating therein the locking device and the end of the object.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the locking device is a geometrically closed-loop body having a hollow portion, and has a flexibility that upon being applied with an external force, the object will pass through the hollow portion and the end will thus be confined by the locking device, and a concave zone spaced from the defining surface of the recess with a afirst distance while the object is locked by the locking device, and a concave zone spaced from the defining surface of the recess with a second distance while the object is locked by the locking device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the end of the object is so curved so as to pass through the hollow portion.
In addition, the present invention also provides a holder which includes an elongate holding body having a first end, a second end, and a chamber to accommodate an end of an object and a locking device therein in which the object is free from contact with the locking device, a first end part integrally formed to the first end and being closed, a second end part formed on the second end and being open to enable the end of the object and the locking device to pass therethrough, and an internal wall integrally formed to the elongate holding body forming the chamber, wherein the chamber has a stepped surface to thereby form a relatively small chamber accommodating therein the end of the object and a relatively large chamber accommodating therein the locking device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the holder further accommodates therein a washer to support thereon said shaft.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the holder further accommodates therein a bearing which regulates the shaft to spin therein.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the locking device is a retaining ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first end part and second end part are cylindrical.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the elongate holding body is a bushing.